


This Is Mortal Combat

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-box. Mortal Combat. Sara is losing every single time. So she wants real fight for rematch</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Mortal Combat

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, I own no one and nothing (I want tho. Like some certain Rogue. Or two. Or three *sigh*)

Len honestly tried to not laugh over Sara’s frustration look. She squeezed the controller, staring blankly at the screen, at big, fat, insulting “FATALITY!”, but then Snart chuckled quietly – oh, big mistake - and she turned to him.

If only glare could kill his legs were probably frozen to the floor, while his body were cut in half… Well… Just like Sara’s Scorpion was?

“It’s just a game,” he reassured, slightly shrugging. “Rematch?”

“Like last four time?” She growled, narrowing her eyes. Sara careful put the controller on the desk and got up on her feet. “Let’s go,” she said coldly, crossing her arms. Len raised his eyebrows.

“You know, I feel pretty comfortable here, Lance.”

“I want rematch. But I want it real.”

Len smirked. “Wanna real fight?”

She bent down to his face and murmured sweetly. “Are you afraid to get a little bruise?”

“Just a little? Tempting,” Snart took on his feet as well and cocked his head. “What’s at stake?”

Sara smiled triumphantly. “Pride.”

He made a face. “I don’t know. It’s sounds a little too ea…”

“Or clothing.”

Len sighed, stretching and following her to the training room, mumbling with slight regret. “And why exactly you didn’t suggest it before?”


End file.
